


1000 Years or More

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fic of Fic, Love, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sebastian, Reincarnation, Slash, Unknowing Ciel, add-on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1000 Years or More</p><p>Hello and welcome to '1000 Years or More' a fic of a fic of black butler aka Kuroshitsuji aka where demon's and reaper's show off their sexiness before ripping it away and leaving a deep hole in my heart. That was uncalled for, but oh well. Back to my original comment, 'fic of a fic.' This is an add-on?, fic of a fic?, extra?, of the wonderful story, Training Demon's by princepsinferni. Truthfully Training Demon's wasn't my cup of tea (only read the first few chapters actually) but it still seared itself onto my brain and refused to leave until I wrote this. So to me it's a wonderful fic if it can have that effect.</p><p>Now you have some choices. You could read 1000 Years or More and love it, read it and hate it, ignore it completely, leave a kudos and forget about it, and so many more things. Your choice and truthfully? Couldn't care less.</p><p>For all we know after all zombies will invade any second the world will blow into a billion pieces the fish will suddenly revolt and try to gut us instead the people in the stars will get angry at us for polluting and try to kill us or- okay. I'm stopping. I mean it! I am. Maybe.</p><p>Ok I've dragged this on long enough you should pick one of the earlier choices and move on with it, it's easiest that way. </p><p>Welcome to 1000 Years or More, and enjoy your stay. Or don't. </p><p>More notes at bottom. *laughs evilly*</p>
    </blockquote>





	1000 Years or More

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Training Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174353) by [princepsinferni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princepsinferni/pseuds/princepsinferni). 



> 1000 Years or More
> 
> Hello and welcome to '1000 Years or More' a fic of a fic of black butler aka Kuroshitsuji aka where demon's and reaper's show off their sexiness before ripping it away and leaving a deep hole in my heart. That was uncalled for, but oh well. Back to my original comment, 'fic of a fic.' This is an add-on?, fic of a fic?, extra?, of the wonderful story, Training Demon's by princepsinferni. Truthfully Training Demon's wasn't my cup of tea (only read the first few chapters actually) but it still seared itself onto my brain and refused to leave until I wrote this. So to me it's a wonderful fic if it can have that effect.
> 
> Now you have some choices. You could read 1000 Years or More and love it, read it and hate it, ignore it completely, leave a kudos and forget about it, and so many more things. Your choice and truthfully? Couldn't care less.
> 
> For all we know after all zombies will invade any second the world will blow into a billion pieces the fish will suddenly revolt and try to gut us instead the people in the stars will get angry at us for polluting and try to kill us or- okay. I'm stopping. I mean it! I am. Maybe.
> 
> Ok I've dragged this on long enough you should pick one of the earlier choices and move on with it, it's easiest that way. 
> 
> Welcome to 1000 Years or More, and enjoy your stay. Or don't. 
> 
> More notes at bottom. *laughs evilly*

Gaap hovered in front of Ciel his wings flapping nervously as he watched his father. "Father," he whimpered, "please." That single word was full of desperation and fear. Ciel Phantomhive was the last human who knew of demon's existence's in the world so he had to die in order for the war to finally be over.

"Move," his father snapped at his son. When Gaap shook his head 'no' his father's men moved forward and grabbed Gaap holding him back. Ciel looked up at Gaap's father with the understanding that demons are bad. Evil. Some of them, like Gaap, could learn to care. But that was very rare. So Ciel accepted the fact he would die.

Gaap didn't.

"No!" he screamed scratching at the guards as his wings snapped around quickly. His fangs quickly grew as he started to slip into his demon form ready to attempt to tear his own father apart if it was for Ciel. But Gaap was a young demon and failed. 

So, on that fateful night, Ciel Phantomhive died and Gaap swore vengeance against his father as he slumped over Ciel's dead body tears streaming from his slitted glowing eyes. 

1000 Years or More latter  
(More like a few billion) 

Sebastian Michaelis king of Hell stood over his master watching him sleep as his eyes glowed and memories filled his head. All through the night Sebastian watched Ciel Phantomhive a single trail of thoughts in his head- minemineminemineminemine. 

Sebastian had no intention's of eating his lord's soul, no intention at all. He wanted his Lord, his Lord was his, he would bring him to his home in Hell after the contract and would turn him into a demon and wrap his wings around his obsession in order to hide it from the world and keep it safe because if it died again, Sebastian knew he would snap. He would snap and kill billions of humans and thousand's of demon's until they finally brought him down and killed him.

Ciel woke up. "Sebastian...?"

"Gaap..." Sebastian muttered under his breathing out his true name with a certain degree of want and need. 

"What?"

"Nothing my Lord. Now, today's schedule..."

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmmmmmmmmm.... *speechless* That turned out better then I thought. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
